Creo Que Quiero Casarme Contigo
by MaruHanning
Summary: Era el 5 aniversario de Edward y Bella. Ella odiaba ser el centro de atencion, las cosas ostentosas y esa noche todo iba bien, hasta que Edward decide hacer una locura para lograr que esta llegue a ruborizarse como nunca antes/mal sumary lo se u.u


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen y este OS está basado en la canción Marry You de Bruno Mars**

* * *

**Creo que quiero casarme contigo**

Estaba con mi querido novio Edward Cullen, con quien llevaba cinco años juntos, celebrando nuestro aniversario en un pequeño café, ya que odio las cosas ostentosas y Edward lo tenía más que claro.

-¿Cómo lo estas pasando amor? –pregunto el hombre de mi vida

-Mientras este contigo, siempre lo estaré pasando bien –sonreí

-Que cursi eres –rio a carcajadas

-Me pasa por pasar mucho tiempo con el Don Romántico Edward Cullen ¿Qué has hecho conmigo hombre? –fingí sorpresa

-Te he enamorado –sonrió con suficiencia

-Sí, probablemente esa sea la razón de todo esto –reí -¿Nos vamos?

Como todo un caballero, me corrió la silla y me entrego mi chaqueta. Apenas salimos del café, una sonrisa malvada y traviesa se asomo en su hermoso rostro de adonis griego

-Edward ¿Qué estas planeando ahora? Conozco esa sonrisa y sé que significa que algo malo –comente nerviosa

-Espero que me perdones después de todo lo que hare ahora –me miro y cuando termino su frase… ¡comenzó a cantar!

**Es una noche hermosa****  
****Estamos buscando algo tonto hacer****  
****Hey baby,****  
****Creo que quiero casarme contigo**

-Edward ¿Qué estás haciendo? La gente nos está mirando –susurre totalmente ruborizada porque claro Edward se puso a cantar a todo volumen

**¿Es la mirada en tus ojos?,****  
****¿O acaso es el jugo de baile?****  
****¿A quién le importa baby?****  
****Creo que quiero casarme contigo**

-Edward, ya basta –estaba tan avergonzada que no me dedicaba a procesar lo que me estaba diciendo –Espera ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

**Bueno, yo sé esta pequeña capilla****  
****En el bulevar****  
****Podemos ir****  
****Nadie sabrá****  
****Oh, vamos chica**

-¿Estás Loco? No podemos ir a una capilla a casarnos, solo tenemos veintidós años, nos queda toda una vida por delante –justifique, pero no vi venir lo siguiente. Además de cantar se puso a bailar en la mitad de la calle, Edward iba a matarme o de un paro cardiaco o a causa de la vergüenza que estaba pasando al tener todas las miradas en nosotros por la tontera que estaba haciendo Edward

**A quién le importa si estamos papelera****  
****Tiene un bolsillo lleno de dinero en efectivo****  
****Podemos volar****  
****Las vacunas de la patrona****  
****Y es, niña**

-¿Quién es niña? Yo no quiero tener hijos todavía, quiero terminar los estudios superiores primero –probablemente cualquier chica en mi lugar se estaría muriendo por esta declaración y casi proposición de matrimonio-porque aun no veía anillo-pero yo no podría, mi lado racional siempre salía a flote cuando estaba nerviosa y avergonzada

**No digas que no no no no no****  
****Sólo di sí sí sí sí sí****  
****Y vamos a ir ir ir ir ir****  
****Si estás lista, que estoy listo**

Me tomo la mano y me llevo corriendo a una plaza repleta de gente. Parecía como si Edward no me conociera ¿Qué habrán hecho con el amor de mi vida? Este hombre que tenia a mi lado estaba completamente loco.

**Porque es una hermosa noche****  
****Estamos buscando algo tonto hacer****  
****Hey baby,****  
**

**Creo que quiero casarme contigo****  
****¿Es la mirada en tus ojos?,****  
****¿O acaso es el jugo de baile?****  
****¿A quién le importa baby?****  
****Creo que quiero casarme contigo**

**Voy a buscar un anillo****  
****Deja que las campanas del coro cantar como oooh****  
****Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?****  
****Vamos a correr, niña**

-¡No Edward! ¡Nada de anillos! Tu sabes que odio las cosas ostentosas y los regalos y ya bastante tengo con el papelón que me estás haciendo pasar ahora –lo fulmine con la mirada

**Y si nos despertamos****  
****Y quieres romper eso está bien****  
****No, yo no te culpo****  
****Fue divertido chica**

-¿Yo? ¿Romper contigo? Eso nunca amor, pero eso no quiere decir que acepte esta locura de proposición –dije cruzándome de brazos

**No digas que no no no no no****  
****Sólo di sí sí sí sí sí****  
****Y vamos a ir ir ir ir ir****  
****Si estás lista que estoy listo**

**Porque es una hermosa noche****  
****Estamos buscando algo tonto hacer****  
****Hey baby,****  
****Creo que quiero casarme contigo****  
**

**¿Es la mirada en tus ojos?,****  
****¿O acaso es el jugo de baile?****  
****¿A quién le importa baby?****  
****Creo que quiero casarme contigo****  
**

**Sólo di "si quiero"****  
****Dime ahora mismo baby****  
****Dime ahora baby, baby****  
****Sólo di "si quiero"****  
****Dime ahora mismo baby****  
****Dime ahora baby, baby****  
****Oh**

-Edward… -susurre y a lo lejos escuche el grito de un mujer intrusa que me decía que aceptara de una vez, hay gente tan entrometida en este mundo

**Es una noche hermosa****  
****Estamos buscando algo tonto hacer****  
****Hey baby,****  
****Creo que quiero casarme contigo****  
**

**¿Es la mirada en tus ojos?,****  
****¿O acaso es el jugo de baile?****  
****¿A quién le importa baby?****  
****Creo que quiero casarme contigo.**

En ese momento, Edward se arrodillo en el pasto del parque, al centro del círculo de gente que se había formado alrededor nuestro y saco una cajita de tercio pelo color azul marino y dentro de esta había un hermoso anillo de compromiso más lindo que cualquiera que haya visto anteriormente.

-Isabella Swan, prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida. ¿Me harías el favor de hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo al aceptar mi propuesta loca de casarnos? –sonrió con esa boca que me tenia loca

-Edward –dije seriamente –sabes que odio ser el centro de atención y no puedo creer la locura que estoy a punto de hacer, pero… si acepto –sonreí y dije lo último en un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste? –escuche la misma voz de la señora entrometida

-¡Que si acepto señora metiche! –grite con molestia.

-Tranquila amor –susurro Edward en mi oído quien ya había puesto el anillo en su lugar –yo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que esta increíble mujer será mi esposa –grito y me tomo en sus brazos y me hizo girar en el aire –Te amo Isabella y eso nadie lo va a cambiar

-Yo te amo más Edward y eso tampoco va a cambiar.

* * *

**Tenía guardado este OS en una carpeta bastante escondida en el computador de mi madre y cuando me acorde de su existencia decidí subirla, espero que les guste, si es así háganmelo saber por un Review.**

**Gracias por su apoyo en mi mini-fic Last Friday Night gracias a todos los favoritos y review. Por eso me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, porque sé que hay gente que le guste y me encanta complacerlos :)**

**Un beso**

**Maru**


End file.
